The Lion's Den
by ltjvt1026
Summary: PREQUEL to my story "Warmth of the Sun" inspired by a comment made by USAFChief in his review. Give it a look and R


**Disclaimer: Yadda, Yadda, Yadda, Not mine, etc, etc.**

**Author's Note: **I'm working 12 hours shifts this weekend. So I've got time to write. This story is a prequel to "Warmth of the Sun", which is part of "You Can See a Lot Just by Observing". In his review, **USAFChief** wondered about the conversation between Gibbs and Ziva that sent her to Mexico. It's in here. I made this a standalone story 'cause my last chapter in "El Viejo" sank like a brick. Hope this one does better.

**Spoilers: **Season 7. There's also some mention of dialog from "Tea & No Sympathy" in my "El Viejo" story.

**Ziva's apartment, Saturday December 19, 2009**

Ziva David was cold. Since coming to NCIS she had enjoyed the changing of the seasons. Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall. In Israel, it had just been warm, warmer and God it's hot. Winter had been her favorite. Ziva's first snowball fight had been a memorable experience. Even now, the thought of it, especially the direct hit to her partner, Tony DiNozzo's face caused a ghost of a smile.

This year winter was not as pleasing. The cold and snow felt different. Ziva knew why. In years past she would take a week or ten days off and go back to Israel.

After Somalia and her break with Mossad and her father, that was not going to happen. While Ziva didn't think anything would happen if she went back, she preferred not to test the theory.

So, where could she go?

A cruise or resort was out. Ziva was still self-conscious enough about her scars, that she didn't want strangers to see them.

_This severely limits my choices._

Ziva walked over to the window of her apartment. Snow had fallen on DC and the sight caused her again to go over her options.

Unbidden a cigarette and whiskey tinged growl entered her mind.

"_You have people who care for you and will help you if you let 'em."_

Ziva wondered if Mike Franks counted himself among that number. She really needed to talk to Gibbs.

**MCRT bullpen, December 24, 2009 1613hrs.**

Ziva David was nervous. Between the case and Tony's Secret Santa drama, Ziva hadn't had a chance to talk to Gibbs. Truthfully, she was thinking of just sucking it up and staying in Washington.

"Something on your mind, Ziver?"

Ziva looked up, startled. Gibbs had ghosted up, catching her unaware. He had a half smile on his face knowing he'd caught her napping.

"Umm…no. Yes. I mean…"

"Would you feel more comfortable talking in my 'office'?"

"No Gibbs, here is fine."

"'Kay, what's on your mind?"

Ziva launched into her explanation. She didn't need to explain about the scars. Both Gibbs and Ducky knew the extent of her injuries. Gibbs, because he'd tended to her on the flight home. Ducky, because Gibbs had made her go to the ME prior to going to Bethesda.

"So you want to go to someplace warm, but not where people will stare."

"Yes."

"Go see Mike down in Mexico."

_How does he do that?_

"Franks will not mind?"

"Dunno. But, he's too much of a Southern gentleman to not help a damsel in distress."

Ziva laughed.

"I cannot see him as a Southern gentleman or myself as a 'damsel in distress'"

"He is though. If you show up, he'll take good care of you."

"But just showing up with no warning, I…"

"Sometimes with Mike the indirect approach works the best."

Ziva's face showed some skepticism.

"If you say so."

"Where's your time off request?"

Three days later Ziva Davis stood outside Carlos' Cantina.

_Into the lion's den._

She pulled open the door.

**Ensenada Airport, Gate 10, Sunday January 3, 2010 1515hrs.**

Ziva David and Mike Franks sat side by side waiting for Ziva's flight to be called.

"I want to thank you for letting me come down here and stay Mike."

"Didn't have much say in the matter" Mike said drily.

Ziva blushed.

"I'm sorr…"

"Don't apologize David. It's fine."

"Alright"

Mike handed her a folded piece of paper.

"That's the name, phone number and website of a guy I graduated with from LSU. He's a Vietnam vet and psychiatrist who specializes in PTSD."

"But I was cleared by…"

"….Dr. Man Hands. Yeah, I know that. I also know that with your training you can make that interview come out any way you want."

Ziva opened her mouth. Mike held up his hand.

"Don't even bother. When you're ready, call Chris. He'll be expecting your call."

Ziva bristled.

"You told him about me?"

"Just your name, the fact you were a friend of mine and you're a Fed. Chris has patients from all over the military and law enforcement."

"I do not have PTSD."

Mike smirked.

"Right. And I only drink on days that end in 'y'. Take the damn number and shut up."

The gate attendant started calling the rows for boarding. When she reached Ziva's row, Mike and Ziva stood. Ziva hugged Mike, hard. Franks grunted.

"I thought Abby only did that."

"I've been taking lessons."

**Towson Professional Bldg., Towson Maryland, thirteen days later 1355hrs**

When Ziva got back from Mexico, she went right back into her routine. Run in the morning, work, home, study for her citizenship test, sleep and start again the next day. Except she was only sleeping three or four hours a night. The nightmares made it a very uneasy sleep. That is until last night. Ziva didn't know what the dream was about. But when she came fully awake she was crouched in the corner of her bedroom soaked in sweat, her Sig thrust out in front of her, with tears running down her face. Once she calmed down, she took a shower. Ziva then called the number Franks had given her. The doctor's service answered. Ziva gave her name and asked if she could speak directly to the doctor. The service asked her to hold. Several minutes passed. Then a male voice with a Southern drawl came on the line.

"This is Dr. McKenzie. How can I help you Miss David."

"Mike Franks gave me your number. He said you would help me when I was ready. I would like to come in and speak to you."

"Are you alright? You sound distressed."

"I had a nightmare. I am fine now. Can I see you today?"

"Of course. How does 1400 sound?"

Ziva chuckled.

"Military time doctor?"

"Many of my patients are active duty military and law enforcement. It helps to speak the language."

"1400 is fine."

"Splendid. I'll see you then, Miss David."

1355, Ziva stood in front of the door to Dr. Christopher McKenzie's practice. She took a deep breath and turned the door knob.

_Into the lion's den._

**A/N: Just in case you all are wondering, this is a ONE chapter story. All entreaties will be summarily rejected. I've been down this road before. Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
